


Best gift ever

by COTZO, Pora19



Series: Zoro, Sanji, Law birthdays [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Escape, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pora19/pseuds/Pora19
Summary: Zoro hated being touched but when his friends buy him a session at an Erotic Massage studio for his birthday, he tries to see if he really feels the same when a man touches him





	Best gift ever

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Zoro!
> 
> Pora is the lovely creator of the beautiful drawings.

Zoro was so tired of this day and he so wanted it to end already! Johnny and Yosaku were at his door at 8 in the morning and haven’t left him since, and for fuck’s sake in was 8 in the evening already. He wanted home to lift some weights and sleep. THIS was exactly why he didn’t have so many friends, because he didn’t care if it was his birthday, it was a day like any other and he didn’t feel like celebrating just because he was one year older. Che. But the boys were stubborn and haven’t let him go, they started the day with some onigiri and sake, he needed it if the boys would drag him around all day, and indeed they did. They went to the mall, looked at clothes, ate something, looked at sport equipment and bokkens, the boys forced him into a jewelry shop to buy him new earrings but he refused. In the end Johnny bought him a new pair of sun glasses, and Yosaku a swords care pack. So you would think if he got the presents and he took them drinking that it was over, right? Well it seemed not. The boys had a surprise it seems and he was now walking in the shady part of town, the china part of it, wondering how he could not get to the police today for murdering his friends.

“You will like it aniki!”

“Definitely aniki!”

“I wish I could know what to like or not guys.”

“How would it be a surprise then aniki?”

He sighed and walked with the guys. He knew he had no choice.

“OK, we are almost there.”

They walked around a building and Zoro almost fainted or hit both his friends. No, no, no. This couldn’t happen. It was a building with a red lantern illuminating it.

“You brought me to hookers?”

“No, no aniki, it just massage. We asked for a good massage place for you and the guys told us this is the best massage place in town.

Zoro hit his forehead. His friends were stupid. Really stupid.

“Ok guys, we are here, you can go I will enjoy my massage and then go home.”

“No Zoro, we have to come in with you to pay for it. It’s our present.”

“Of course, but then you can go really.”

“Are you sure bro? I mean with your sense of orientation …. Maybe we should bring you home after.”

“Guys!”

“OK, OK, we pay and leave. Understand Johnny maybe aniki has some plans after with a girl or something and …. “

Zoro shut them down, and thought what he should do. They were friends yeah, but he never told no one that he didn’t quite like woman. He never tried it with a man but he knew that some nice pectorals attracted his look faster than any boob. So he wondered if he could somehow ask for a man without his friends realizing.

“Come on Zoro bro, let’s go!”

“Yeah, yeah, coming.”

The interior was burlesque like, but had many areas, like Nordics with blond hair and pretty little furs around their busts and hips, not bad really, Hawaiians with flowers, and fuck yes Asians with kimonos, but to his disappointment they were all girls. The guys paid for him and were just about to ask him something but he spoke sooner.

“OK guys thank you for paying, see you tomorrow at work.”

“Oh, OK.”

He was so surprised that they left no questions asked, not stressing him anymore, that he didn’t notice the he lack of patience the woman behind the reception has started to show.

“Sir … if you wish to choose now.”

“Oh, yes. Um … you see …. “

“So what region sir? We have Iceland, Hawaii, Asia, …”

“Japan please?”

“Asia it is. You can choose between …”

“Um … I might have … aaaa … a little problem. I’m kinda … hmmmm … stiff and I don’t know if … if a girl can … um massage me.”

The woman behind the reception, Nami was written on her tag, was almost laughing. Zoro felt his face flush and looked at the floor.

“If I understand correctly you would like a man?”

“Um … yes … if it’s possible.”

“It is but that will cost you.”

“Sure. No problem.”

“Pudding, take him in a room.”

“Wait, don’t I have to choose or something?”

“Let’s make a bet Mr. ….”

“Zoro, just Zoro.”

“Let’s make a bet Zoro. If you don’t like the one I will send you, you won’t have to pay, but if you do like him, you will have to pay and promise me you will ask him why is he here? Do we have a deal?”

“I could lie, you know?”

“You could, I’m taking this risk, so what do you say?”

“Ok, deal.”

“Pudding!!!”

“I was with Sanji.”

“I know. Get Zoro to the All Blue massage room.”

“But that’s … “

“No commentaries.”

“Yes Nami.”

“And send Sanji at me. He’s having his cigarette break, no?”

“Yeah, the last lady just left.”

Zoro was spacing out. What was with the bet? What was with that woman? Did she like to lose? Oh well he hoped he will lose, he really wanted to test his attraction for men and he was at a good place, elegant even. The woman, was it a name Pudding or a stage name he wondered briefly, tried taking his hand to guide him to the room but he got his hand out of hers. He had no reason but somehow he felt repulsed by her touch. She looked at him like she wanted to stab him but said nothing. She opened a room and invited him in.

“We have some rules here. First, every client must take a shower before and after the massage. Second, you are in the Japan area so after the shower you will dress with the yukata from there. Third, you shall not speak or touch Sanji.”

“Is the third rule real or is it something you just made up now?”

The woman looked frightened at him. Oh well she should because he used his most terrifyingly voice, the one that made not just his students but even his colleagues tremble. The way the woman said the third rule, like he owned the place or the man that will come in his room bothered him. He had no reason not to trust her but he trusted his gut more and his gut told him the woman was evil.

“Well … you see … “

“Ok, I understood the rules, you can leave now.”

“I could accompany him, you know? You don’t need to pay for me, it would be our secret.”

The voice was sweet, but Zoro found it too sweet. Her hips were slowly swaying while approaching him slow. It was something she wanted badly, too bad for her because Zoro didn’t want any.

“As I said earlier, I understood the rules, and I am sure what you are trying to do is not in either of them, you can leave now, I want to take my shower.”

The look on her face was horrified, and just one second the mask was down and pure rage could be noticed but then she turned away and left the room while banging the door hard. She was a feisty one, thought Zoro, but forgetting really quickly, he turned for the shower. He was glad for that rule, he sure needed it after a day of being dragged by his friends. After that he dressed in the yukata and laid down. By the time his masseur came in the room he was sleeping his tiredness away.

 

Nami knew the moment the green haired man looked at the room and didn’t droll or whistle that he wanted something else. The look of confusion, then giving up, but after a few moments the pure look of determination looked good on the man. Nami had a plan then, in a matter of seconds, she knew who would he sent to touch that body. Sanji will be stubborn, will not want a man, not in a million years he will say, but Nami still believed in him. He was the best with his hands and if the darkish man looked for a man, then Sanji will be perfect for the matter. But the client also looked curious and kind, and Nami prayed to all gods that this will be the person who will help her favorite blond.  
Betting money was her specialty, and she always won but tonight the bet was higher than she wanted it to be. That girl has done enough wrong to her friend already and she was sick and tired of it. While she sent Pudding with the man, maybe it was a subtle action, but she hoped the man to notice the malice, Sanji came smiling at her.

“Beautiful Nami-swan, what can I do to please you?”

“I just sent someone in the All Blue room.”

“Oh is it a beautiful lady?”

“Not this time Sanji.”

“What? But I thought we had a deal Nami-san!”

“We had but you see the man really has a Spartan body and I believe none of us could help him. Your hands are strong enough for this, sure you would help us with him, don’t you?”

“Of course my beautiful swan I will help you but a man? You know I really don’t have any inclination for them.”

“Oh come on Sanji, do this for me. His friends paid for him and told me to offer him anything he wants because today it’s his birthday. I’m sure you will be a sweetheart and give him what he wants don’t you? Poor thing looked exhausted.”

“Oh, OK, OK but Nami…?”

“Yes Sanji?”

“I don’t know if I could … um … touch him?”

“How will you massage him without touching?”

“No, not massaging, you know, like touching his … um …. Manhood?”

“Oh, I don’t think he will ask it and if you don’t want it you don’t have to, not to women either Sanji, I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, I know but I don’t have problems with women. They are sweet and smooth and …”

“Sanji, your nose is bleeding.”

“Shit! Oh sorry my flower I didn’t want to swear before you.”

Right in that moment Pudding came into the room, angry and fuming. She saw Sanji talking with Nami and tried to make it like she was hurt and not angry but the mask was almost not enough to hide her real feelings.

“Pudding, my love, what happened to you?”

“Nothing Sanji, nothing.”

“Come on my princess you can talk with me.”

“It’s just that the man that went to your room was really crass and I’m not used to that.”

She was whining and pouting and Nami didn’t believe one world. Sanji was becoming angry himself and Nami almost saw her plans ruined. Oh no, she would not allow that.

“Are you sure what you say is true Pudding?”

“Nami-swan you can’t believe she is lying.”

“No Sanji, I think she just misunderstood. I told you the man seemed dead tired and Pudding? Did you try to touch him?”

“Well just the usual hold the hand till he is in his room, what is so bad about it?”

“One, it’s not usual, it’s just something that YOU do, second, I believe the man doesn’t like woman too much so if he was not nice was maybe because you were too pushy.”

“Nami-swan but who could not like Pudding? Look at her!”

“Yeah Sanji, I know you love the earth she walks on but you have to trust me on this one. So now be a professional like always and help the poor birthday boy.”

“Yes Nami-chuan, anything for you.”

Sanji left the two women to do his job. It was like with food, long time ago. When he was a cook he fed who was hungry, now it was the same but different, the woman who needed to relax, to loose tension, he was glad to do his job, because sexual tension was still tension. He never, and he meant never went all the way through, he just offered pleasure to the ladies. But now it was a man and he was sure he will not be able to touch him in the same way, but what if the man really needed it? What if he was “starving”? Could he say no? Oh well let’s see what he had to work with. He entered the room and the first thing that greeted him was a turf of green head and a light snore. The man was still dressed and well asleep, and yes Nami was right the man looked like he needed the sleep, so what should he do? Well he could wake him up, massage him and then slip the information that upstairs were room to be lent for a night.

Should he touch him to wake him up or just try talking to the man? He put his oils around the massage table and looked a little at the green head. His ankles had scars, the muscles were very well defined and seemed powerful, the yukata covered the rest until the neck, but the neck was really thick and cords of muscles could be seen. The man also had a scar on his face, one of his eyes, and if he didn’t know better he would have said he was mafia. But wait, he didn’t know so why was he so sure the man was not mafia? Right in that moment the man seemed to wake up, opening his eyes and Sanji was bewitched, the man’s eyes were big, green-yellow like a cat’s but the sentiment you had looking at them was kindness, and then the man smiled, or maybe smirked? Sanji knew in that moment that he would do almost anything if those eyes looked at him while asking.

“So I have to pay more huh?”

“Excuse me sir?”

“It’s Zoro, and I made a deal with a red haired witch.”

“Don’t you dare talk like that about Nami-swan!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. You were watching me.”

It was not a question and the smirk appeared again. Sanji felt flush coloring his neck and cheeks.

“I was trying to figure out how to wake you Maybe I should’ve just kicked you awake.”

“Huh, has anyone told you that you are cute when you blush?”

“What the fuck? I am a man I am not cute! Women are cute, lovely and everything good. Men are strong, muscled and handsome, but as I can see you are a brute!”

Sanji finished his rumbling and realized the marimo was chuckling.

“Yup, handsome and cute. Now if you could please help me with my back, it’s really killing me.”

“You want to leave your yukata on or you can get it off?”

“Off, but I need help, I really meant it when I said my back is killing me, am barely moving anymore.”

“Che, even brutes like you need help?”

“I have a feeling my back will be in good hands.”

“Can you turn around? You know if it hurts that bad maybe you should see a doctor.”

“I don’t like doctors, It’s … not that bad so just a light massage could maybe help me. Besides my friends recommended the place, even though they were too stupid to realize what kind of place this is.”

The guy chuckled and tried to turn from laying on his back to laying on his stomach, and maybe undress himself from the yukata but he was really not lying. One of his colleagues had made a mistake while striking and if Zoro wanted not to behead the dude he had to go with the hit and not hit back, so when he felt he heard a crunch from his hips. It was ok that day, even the next day when he woke up with the two friends on his doorstep singing happy birthday he did not feel it but maybe walking today all day long was not such a good idea. The blond came to the table to help him, and he was more than thankful.  
“Easy now big guy. I will help you with the yukata if you could maybe sit?”

“Yeah sure.”  
Zoro was sure he could but the pain was really intense. This was not the way he thought the evening will evolve. Maybe he should leave and call Chopper? No, first let’s see what the blond could do.

Sanji undressed his client slow and tried not to jostle the man more, he seemed in pain. He was afraid in the beginning what would the man demand but now he was afraid for him and his back, not to do something wrong. He helped the green head to lay on his belly, thank god the man had his underpants on, and took a look at what he had to work with and it was the first time that he was shocked. The man had a beautiful, large back and he didn’t remember the last time he licked a back. Most men had rectangular shaped backs, the same width shoulders and hips but this man was something else. His hips were normal but his back got larger and larger heading to the shoulders. He was not too big, it was a very natural back but those muscles looked good and while looking he saw his muscles contract really hard. He oiled his hands and judging by the man’s silence he should take it easy because the dude was in pain.

“Hey Zoro, you should relax a little or you will hurt yourself. Really now what have you done?”

“Mffff… At work, I tried not to hit a colleague and I think I hurt myself.”

Sanji walked his hands really slow and tender on the back, trying to see where it hurt more.

“Do you usually hit your colleagues at work?”

“No … Yes … Um … I … Shhh easy there.”

“I will have to push a little harder till it’s relaxing so hang on a little, talk about something and don’t think about what I do.”

“AAAA … it huts damn it!”

“So hitting?”

“I am a kendoka so yes I hit them when I can because I have to do a lot of demonstrations but when they do something wrong I could hit them harder then I should and I prefer not to.”

“Oh so how many times did you got like this because of someone else’s mistake?”

“A few … “

“Just a few?”

“Yeah blondie, just a few.”

“I am not blondie.”

“You haven’t presented yourself so how should I know who you are?”

“Oh, my mistake, I am Sanji.”

“Wow that feels a lot better. You know what you are doing.”

“Yeah so sit there and look nice while I do my job.”

Zoro was not lying, the massage was doing wonders to his back and he was feeling those slender fingers more, and he liked what he felt. He was usually repulsed of women’s touch, he had it almost all his youth but then he met Kuina and he made progress with his problem but then she died and he could never allow any woman to touch him, that’s why he was here with a man. He never knew what a tender touch meant but he was feeling it now. But it was also sort of medicinal and he got curious.

“Ok color me impressed, where have you learned to massage like that? I am sure this is for athletes.”

“I did a course when I was practicing savate.”

“Oh so that’s why I’m staring at your legs for the last 10 minutes?”

“What the fuck man?”

“What? They seem really powerful and I had to think about something else while you did your magic.”

“It’s not magic.”

“Well I can move my back without wincing so for me it’s magic. Could you maybe do that thing with both the thumbs in my back in the holes or how the hell they are called?”

“What?”

“Let me show you, I really don’t know its name and I am really having a craving.”

Zoro sat on the table and turned Sanji around to show him but the yukata was too thick so the blond felt nothing.

“Grrr…!”

He turned the blond with his face at him, Sanji already being ready to shout at him for manhandling him like that but then the man did something that totally shut him up, he pushed his hands through the yukata on his bare back, like hugging him and touched his bare back with his calloused thumbs and pressed in a really sensitive area. Sanji had back pains ever since he got this job because he could never sit any more while he worked but never complained. Now that the man touched that sensitive area right near his backbone he acted before thinking, his head pulled back and a growl passed his lips. Zoro chuckled.

“Yeah, I know it’s good there.”

Sanji wanted to yell, to get away, to do something but the man never stopped caressing his back, slow but pushing, and his body betrayed him.

“Stop. I’m the one who should massage you here.”

He wanted his voice to be convincing, pushing even but it sounded just excited and right after the words got out of his mouth he realized he was hard. He looked at the man in front of him with a horrified face but the man did not let him go even if he saw why the blond was like that. Zoro turned Sanji around, kept his hips with his legs and caressed his chest with one arm, slowly and easily. He saw the man wanted to get away, wanted to escape but Zoro didn’t let him. He had the impression that Pudding was his girlfriend but the man was more touch deprived then he was so that was not a possibility any more so feeling more daring his other hand started to loosen up the cord that was keeping the yukata tied. Sanji started denying he wanted this, squirming around so Zoro had no choice but to use his mouth also. He was used to do that. While his hands were still untying the yukata, his teeth caught the back of the loth and pulled, leaving his beck and o bit of his back uncovered. His mouth was salivating at the sight and with a small itadakimasu he put his lips and tongue in the blonde’s neck and started nibbling it.

 

Sanji could not refuse the man’s touches any more, his brain stopped working and his body started dictating. Since he met Pudding he hasn’t had the possibility of any relationship, even sexual ones, even though he could do it any time with any of his willing clientele but he did not do it. Right now his body was feeling every caress, every nibble, and it was so good he could not stop. The man was not forceful, just a little pushy but he didn’t care anymore, someone was touching him, wanting him, giving him pleasure not asking it. The yukata fell on the floor and never stopped his caressing, his touching, and when Sanji started slowly moaning his hands disappeared just for a few seconds while he took some oil and used it on his hands.

“Can I please touch you?”

The voice was hoarse and exited, and Sanji realized that it was not a woman that was giving him so much pleasure and gentleness but a man and in that moment he didn’t really care. So breathlessly he tried to give the man his answer but it was hard, really hard because all of his blood was downstairs.

“That’s what you’ve been doing in the last half an hour marimo.”

The man looked at him with an odd look, a little bit of anger and a little bit of surprise.

“What did you call me?”

“Marimo? We’re in the Japanese part of the club, and you are green, so marimo.”

“Grrr… Can I touch you?”

“You are tou …. Ahhhhh”

Sanji finished his sentence white a full blown moan. Zoro slipped his hand in his underpants and just caressed the member, putting his fingers on his belly and waiting for his answer.

“Yes, you can. Please, do that again.”

That was all it took for Zoro, he lifted the blond in his lap, opening his legs and while slowly jerking his shaft, the other hand caressing his thighs, kissing his neck and wanting to see the man explode, wanting to hear him, he knew it was an one time experience and if he didn’t do it now he might never have the guts to do it again and he wanted the blond bad, like he never wanted anyone before.  
Sanji leaned up his head on Zoro’s shoulder, moaning and trembling and when the other man had his mouth on his ear he could not hold it anymore and he turned his head, aligning their mouths. It was just a touch of lips at first, but easily all intensified and Sanji felt he was about to blow.

“Zoro … Zoro I’m … “

“Hmmm …? Good, let he see you. God you're gorgeous!”

That was all it took for Sanji to cry and spout his excitement on himself, his chest and a little bit on his neck.

“Long time?”

“Too long.”

“You are so sexy, I can’t believe I had no trouble touching you but you are so perfect it didn’t even passed my mind.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a thing with people touching me, I don’t really like it, and even less to touch someone, but with you it was simple and I can barely keep my hands away from you.”

“You are not.”

The blond chuckled at the sight of the confused marimo but showed him his hand playing on his soiled chest.

“Oh, I haven’t realized I was doing that.”

“Let me. Let me offer you pleasure. Have you ever been with a man? Or maybe a woman?”

“No, never. But I don’t think I would mind you.”

“Well then release me brute.”

Sanji wanted to sound fierce, but what could be heard in his voice was playfulness and amusement. He was never with a man but he knew what sex with one meant, because anal was not something alien for him. His brain registered that he didn’t fell repulsed at the thought but rapidly disappeared while looking at the man. He really wanted to return the gesture, to make him feel as good as he felt. Pushing the big guy on the table, opening his legs, Sanji oiled his hand and the moment he approached the little hole someone was trying the door. Sanji shushed Zoro, arranged the sheet on his so nothing could be seen, dressed in the yukata as fast as he could and got his head outside the door.

“Pudding, my love, what is it?”

“What’s taking so long? I thought one hour was enough.”

“Yes sweetie but he took the biggest pack, the one in which he says when he’s ready and he didn’t say so yet.”

“Let’s change places. I could finish him for you.”

“NO! Ah, sorry my dear but I can do it, I will let you know when it is done, ok? I have to get back now, see you soon.”

He closed the door before she could say anything else. He felt really bad for yelling at her but Zoro told him that women’s touches repulsed him so he didn’t want to make him feel like that, not after the present he had given him.

“What is she to you?”

“I’m sorry?”

“She is very possessive with you so I was wondering if you are cheating right now.”

“Oh, no. I would never do something like that to her, if I ever had the luck for her to be mine, but she sees me just as a friend.”

“Hmmm? Come here?”

Sanji was surprised to hear such tenderness from such a big guy and he didn’t take orders but that voice did him in. Zoro took him in his arms and embraced him, squeezing just right.

“I was just about…”

“Yeah, not right now. Tell me why your fingers have so many scars?”

“Oh you noticed. I used to be a chef long time ago, in my adoptive father’s restaurant.”

“Why did you stop?”

“He died and I was … lost.”

“Are you having troubles with the money?”

“Not quite.”

“What are you doing here cook? Why are you so alone and unloved?”

“Wha …?”

But he never got to answer because Zoro pinned him down and kissed his air away. It was like the man was sending him a message that could not be sent in words. Sanji got hot again and remembering what he was doing before they were interrupted oiled his hands again and just touched the other man at first, from neck to hips, calming little caresses.

“Can I touch you Zoro?”

“Yes.”

Sanji felt the need in that answer, felt the want that was emanating from the man’s body and without interrupting the kiss took Zoro’s dick in his hand and moved. The jolt he received from the other man was powerful and needy and all his “what if’s” flew away. He had to see the gorgeous of a man release, feel good and realize that touch is not such a bad thing. Their breaths mingled, their tongued caressed, their lips brushed and Zoro was hotter and hotter, he didn’t moan but growled, kinda like a wild animal, receiving all the blond had to give him. He was on the brink, just a little and he would lose it so he squeezed Sanji and crying softly in his shoulder released all his pleasure.

Sanji has holding Zoro tight in his arms and realized he never wanted to let go.

“What is it blondie?”

“What?”

“Your hands… “

“Oh, sorry, I usually smoke after … well sex.”

“And what’s stopping you?”

“Won’t it bother you?”

“Neah… “

Sanji got a pipe from one of the cabinet and light it up. Zoro pushed him on the bed and then sat himself between his legs, with his head on the blonds chest.

 

“What is holding you here?”

“Why do you think something is holding me here?”

“Because I can bet that if I say that I am hungry and invite you to cook for me you won’t say no, so why are you here cook?”

“I am helping a friend.”

“Is that Pudding?”

“Yeah.”

The silence was thick between them for a few moments. Than Zoro had an idea.

“Cook, I am hungry.”

“I am no cook and …”

“And besides it’s my birthday and I had no cake.”

“Zoro …”

“Come on cook, come with me. Make me a cake and maybe tomorrow breakfast. Come with me tonight.”

“I want to but … “

“Cook, I am hungry for you.”

A sound like a cry was out of Sanji’s mouth and Zoro knew he had won the battle.

“Dress up, I’m taking you out of here.”

“I can’t I’m still at work and …”

“Who is your boss? Is it the redhead woman?”

“Yes.”

“Then you are coming with me. She also wants this. Come on dress up!”

“But Zoro …”

Zoro belly could be heard, he was really hungry by now and it was the last step he needed with the blond cook. They got dressed and went out of the room, Nami smiled when she saw them.

“Um, Nami?”

“Yes Sanji?”

“I think I’m leaving.”

“I told you Sanji whenever you want to leave you can do it, so good luck darling and don’t forget about me!”

Sanji was baffled, he thought he would be scolded or stopped but he was being pushed from his back. Just when he was about to answer though a loud screeching was heard from upstairs.

“Sanji, How dare you?”

“Um Pudding… I …”

“You promise to help me with my debt and help me leave here. Were those all words in vain?”

“No Pudding but … “

“But what? You leave me here like an old dog?”

Nami intervened, helping Sanji again.

“What debt Pudding?”

“What do you mean what debt, the one to Mother!”

“Mother?”

Sanji never knew the sum of the debt or the person she gave the money back but Mother was not something he expected.

“Um … I meant the owner, no Mother just the owner, tihehe.”

Zoro was boiling and about to burst.

“So he gave up on cooking and his life just to help you and you never needed it? What have you gave up for him?”

“Why should I give up something for him? He was the one who let himself used …. Um he wanted to help I meant.”

“Come up cook we’re leaving.”

Sanji was about to cry, he thought the girl at least liked him, as friends if not as lover but it seems he was used again. Zoro’s hand took his and he looked at them like they were aliens.

“Cook? Would you feed me?”

“Yes stupid marimo, let’s go.”

“Getting out of the building Zoro embraced Sanji, kissed him hard and said slowly in his ear.

“I never thought I would receive such a nice gift this year.”

Sanji kissed him back.

“Happy birthday Marimo!”


End file.
